


Mickey's First (Real) Time

by 09cityskylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Background Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, First Time, Gallavich, M/M, Mickey/Ian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09cityskylights/pseuds/09cityskylights
Summary: How Mickey felt the day Ian Gallagher walked into his room with a crowbar





	

Something Mickey never told Ian was that he was his first. First real time anyways. Mickey had been with girls before, when hormones drove him to desperation, but he found it next to impossible to get off with them. The difference between Mickey and Ian was that Mickey didn’t know he was gay. He never thought of that as being a possibility, just figured that sex wasn’t the greatest thing in the world to him. Being gay wasn’t a familiar notion in Mickey’s neighborhood, so he remained ignorant of the sensations that sometimes flushed inside of him when he found himself near attractive men. Considering the way his life was, it was pretty easy for him to ignore these dangerous warning signs inside of himself. Ian Gallagher was one of the young men that brought an uneasy feeling to the pit of Mickey’s stomach when he looked at him.

All Mickey was acutely aware of was feeling passive aggressive towards Gallagher when he visited the Kash and Grab convenience store and saw the redhead with dark eyes sitting behind the counter, but he also felt oddly disappointed when he came in and Kash, the Muslim store owner, sitting behind the counter instead. Easier to steal from, sure…but he preferred to deal with Gallagher. That’s how he rationalized it in his own head anyways. Ian and Mickey had rarely spoken to each other over the years even though they had grown up in the same neighborhood and schools. He found it hard to believe at first when Mandy told him what Ian had done to her, and it filled him with an inexplicable rage and confusion. He hunted for Ian for days until Mandy suddenly told him to back off one night, and that she was now dating Ian. This caused him some odd feelings, which he marked off as being disappointed that he didn’t get to beat up Ian after all. 

He frequented the store more often for the next few days, stealing glances at the boy his sister was dating while simultaneously stealing things from the store. Mickey’s own sexuality was a vague and foggy notion that he never really thought about, because it was easier to shut out. It wasn’t something he discussed with his friends or family so he never really had a chance to sort out his feelings towards it. His dislike for seeing Kash instead of Gallagher behind the counter grew more and one night when Kash dared to pull a gun on Mickey for stealing, Mickey without hesitation clocked him and it felt damn good. He took Kash’s gun too and stowed it away in his room when he got home that night, a nice new addition to his collection.

In the morning a couple days later, Mickey was still dozing in his bed, exhausted and having a dream that involved the red-haired boy from the convenience store (that he would never admit to) when a sharp jab to his back woke him. “What the fu- Gallagher?” Mickey rubbed his eyes and stared in disbelief, now seeing the actual boy standing there in his room with a tire iron. “I want the gun back Mickey”, Ian said, and set his mouth into a firm line, ready for a fight. Mickey was suddenly filled with rage, stemming from feeling like he had been caught in the act thinking about Ian, and now here he was. 

“Okay, okay” … Mickey pretended to reach towards his dresser drawer to grab the gun, but then suddenly whirled around, throwing his weight against Ian to throw him off guard before struggling to grab the tire iron from him. Ian was stronger than he looked and shoved Mickey back just as hard, their bodies collided several times before Ian stumbled and Mickey jumped upwards to pin him down on the bed, finally gaining upper ground in the fight, and yanking the tire iron from Ian’s grasp. He held it high above him and then looked down triumphantly, ready to smash Ian’s stupid face in. To his shock, Ian was staring quietly up at him, those dark eyes showing more than fear. Mickey froze, something in that look shook him to his core and he felt an electric shiver run through him.

His aggression had turned into absolute arousal in a matter of seconds and he dropped the iron. Ian paused and then Mickey leaned quickly off of him and began to yank off his tank top without thinking. Ian struggled out from under Mickey and began to peel his own layers off quickly, but not quickly enough. Mickey reached over to help rip the redhead’s shirt off. Neither of them said a word and there was no need to, their movements did all the communicating they needed. They quickly climbed under Mickey’s bright red bed cover. Mickey pulled down his pants and rolled over and Ian grabbed his hips with sweaty hands, hands shaking only slightly. Mickey fought his own body’s trembling and Ian took over from there, giving himself to Mickey. It was like fireworks were going off throughout Mickey’s body…this was sex, real sex for Mickey. No wonder everyone was so on about it. Mickey was shocked by how good it felt and fought the urge to groan the entire time, and he finished quickly into his sheets. Ian gave a final shaky thrust a moment later and then slowly pulled out, turned slightly so he was laying beside Mickey. They looked at each other for a moment, still in shock from the intensity of their interaction and Ian was just about to say something when Terry, Mickey’s dad, walked in. 

Fear coursed through Mickey and Ian and both froze, listening to Terry in the bathroom attached to Mickey’s room. He had walked right past, still in the morning daze of just waking up. Neither boy dared make a move. But when Terry walked past again he was more alert and turned after making a remark to Mickey to see the two shirtless boys sitting in Mickey’s bed with the covers pulled up. Mickey averted his eyes to the wall, he couldn’t bear to look at Terry right now and make this real. “Put some clothes on, you two look like a couple of fags” Terry said with disgust, and continued out of the room. A soon as he left Mickey leaped out of bed and started to pull on his clothes.  
Ian was slower putting his things back on. Mickey took the opportunity while he stood behind Ian to survey the boy dressing in front of him, thoughts racing through his head. He looked down at his hands and saw dirt streaked over them. He thoughts of Ian’s own clean and freckled hands holding his hips moments before and felt a self-conscious flush come over him, which to Mickey usually displayed as anger. An early memory suddenly flashed into his brain like a lightning bolt. 

The school both boys went to in elementary had planned a crappy field trip for a couple of the grades to a run-down park that wasn’t even that far from the school. The teachers were impatiently pairing kids to sit beside each other on the bus, Mickey ended up taking a seat first beside a window and his teacher gestured towards another student, “Jonas, you’re with Mikhailo”. Jonas pulled a face, “Milkovich stinks”. Mickey’s clenched his jaw and cracked his knuckles but the teacher shook her head, and quickly pointed at the next kid in line who just shook his blonde head in distaste. The teacher seemed at a loss for words and Mickey was turning red with embarrassment and fuming when a voice came from further back “You guys are stupid”. A red head from the grade just under Mickey’s shoved past them and plunked himself down beside Mickey without hesitation. “Ian Gallagher”.

The boy didn’t even look up, just pulled a comic book from his backpack while simultaneously introducing himself and the teacher continued seating everyone else. Mickey was at a loss for words, still embarrassed, but finally grunted, “Mickey”. Ian didn’t give a shit how Mickey showed up looking to school because he understood not having clean clothes, not having hot water to shower in. He had grown up with that too until his sister Fiona stood up to the plate. For south side kids, a lot of the other kids in their school were still pretty stuck up- considering Milkoviches to be bottom of the barrel. Stupid, dirty, mean. Mickey was only two of those things, really because he had no other option. He wasn’t stupid. Mickey couldn't believe how entirely absent that memory had been until this moment. Ian picked the gun up from Mickey’s bed, turned around, and began to lean in towards Mickey. Mickey barely looked at his pink expectant lips before he turned away and said “Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so hope it turned out okay. I started writing these because I'm dissatisfied with how simply Mickey's and Ian's story is brushed off at times on the show and I think there are so many possible background stories that would add to their rich story overall. Ian's beginning perspective is coming next! Thanks for reading.


End file.
